1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments in general relate to an eyewear system that resists slipage or an unintended change in position when worn by a user.
2. Related Art
Physicians, dentists, veterinarians, jewelers, and many other professionals utilize eyewear such as loupes for magnifying an area on which they are working. It is commonly known among these professionals that loupes are quite heavy even at low magnification powers and can increase in weight substantially as the magnification power desired by the user increases. When loupes are attached to a traditional eyewear frame, the weight of the loupes often causes the eyewear to slide or otherwise change position as the user works and moves, which causes the user to manually readjust the position of the eyewear on the user's face. This problem is compounded for users who have a flat or less pronounced nasal bridge which is a common facial characteristic among certain ancestral heritages.
Conventional solutions to this problem include attaching a cord or other string-like device to the bows of the eyewear frame and securing the cord behind the head of the user to minimize sliding or other movement of the eyewear when in use. This solution, however, leads to hygienic issues as a soft material such as a cord cannot be sanitized to comply with medical and dental sanitization standards and may be touched by the user throughout the course of patient treatment leading to cross-contamination across patients. Tightening a cord behind the user's head can also be quite uncomfortable as the cord must be tightened sufficiently that a great deal of pressure may be applied to the user's face. While such prior solutions are suitable for lightweight eyewear such as, for example, sunglasses, they are not suitable for comfortably securing heavier eyewear such as loupes.